


Frequency

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: Beth helps Veera settle into her new life.Based on and contains spoilers for Echoes from Elsewhere.
Relationships: Beth Childs/M.K. | Veera Suominen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Frequency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Relaxedinperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relaxedinperson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echoes from Elsewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183573) by [YaYaSestrahood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood). 



Veera brushes her finger across the top of the teaspoon, scraping the excess fish food back into its container, then dashes the remaining amount across the top of the tank. As predicted, the big one charges in a straight line to the surface, mouth open wide, and the smaller one zigzags back and forth, picking out the flakes it deems most appealing.

“Have you named them yet?”

Veera turns to face Beth on the couch, who slides over to make room.

“No,” Veera says, taking a seat beside her.

The truth is she hadn’t even thought to name them. The fish at DYAD didn’t have names, she’s fairly sure. Though... perhaps that’s all the more reason to do so. She realizes now that she’s started to grow somewhat fond of them.

She considers naming one Rachel, then imagines Rachel’s look of horror upon hearing about it. She smiles, and then suddenly, she is very sad.

She watches the smaller fish dart through the water, and her fingers begin to dance across her lap. Mozart’s Sonata No. 11, a silent recital. She senses Beth watching and quickly brings her hands together.

“Amadeus,” she says.

“Amadeus?”

Beth laughs, but it’s kind.

“Is that strange?” Veera asks.

“No,” Beth says. “Well, maybe. But pet names are supposed to be a little strange. It’s a good name.”

 _Pets?_ Yes, Veera supposes that’s what they are.

She notes the difference in their posture: Beth comfortable and relaxed, one leg up, ankle resting on her knee, while Veera sits stiff and upright, hands folded in her lap.

 _You’re not there anymore,_ she tells herself. She sinks back into the cushions and lets out a breath.

“Do you miss playing?” Beth asks.

Veera’s fingers twitch in response.

“The longer I’m away from DYAD, the more I realize how much control they had over me. I never chose the piano. DYAD chose it for me.”

“Okay,” Beth says, nodding. “But do you miss it?”

Veera turns to Beth, caught off guard. She furrows her brow, considering.

“Yes,” she says. “Very much.”

“Come on,” Beth says. She pats Veera’s knee and rises from the couch. “We’re going out.”

Veera looks up at her, raising her eyebrows. Beth smiles, and that’s encouragement enough.

“Alright.”

* * *

It’s late in the day by the time they get back. Veera agreed to the first piano, but Beth could sense her misgivings and pried them out of her, again and again, until they’d visited nearly every music shop in the city. Finally, they found it.

“Is this it?” Beth asked, smiling as she watched Veera’s fingers dance across the keys. The notes hit Veera’s ears at just the right frequency, sending warm tingles down her neck.

“Yes.”

So they put a small dent in DYAD’s monthly stipend, followed the delivery truck back to her apartment, and now there’s a beautiful, dark mahogany piano sitting in her living room.

More than that, Beth is still here with her. Her contract with Rachel was fulfilled months ago, and she’s still here. Veera wants to ask why, _why_ she would choose to spend her day off driving around the city with her. But she doesn’t think she can handle what she knows must be the truth: that Beth feels sorry for her.

“Thank you,” she says instead. “Thank you so much.”

“You can thank me by showing me what you can do.”

Beth takes a seat on the right end of the bench, leaving plenty of room for Veera. She walks over, lifts the cover and strikes a few keys.

“It could use some tuning.”

“Later,” Beth says. 

She places a hand on Veera’s wrist, urging her to sit. So she sits.

“I haven’t played in a while.”

“Just play,” Beth says. “Please. For me.”

Veera can’t say no to that. And her fingers have been calling out to her all day. She takes a deep breath and begins to play. Sonata no. 11.

It comes back to her as if it had only been yesterday. The keys become a part of her, extensions of her fingers. The music becomes her heartbeat. She plays, and for the first time since leaving DYAD, she feels like she’s home.

This is hers. This had always been hers.

For a moment, she forgets she isn’t alone. Then Beth’s head lands on her shoulder.

She freezes.

“Is this okay?” Beth whispers.

Veera swallows, then continues to play.

“Yes,” she croaks.

Her fingers tremble. She makes mistakes. Beth doesn’t seem to mind.

“Today’s been nice,” Beth says. Her voice is soft, a part of the music. “Just… getting away from things for a bit.”

“I also had a nice time.”

“You know,” Beth says. “In a way, I envy you. Being able to start over. I know it’s not fair to say that to you. But you’re going to figure it all out. You’re going to do amazing things. I know it.”

“Thank you,” Veera says, because she’s too overwhelmed to say anything else.

“If there’s one damn bit of good I can do in this life, if I can someday look back and say I helped you get there, then… then maybe it will all have been worth it.”

The music stops.

“Why?” Veera says. Her voice shakes. “I don’t understand. Why would you say those things? Why would you care? You don’t even know me.”

She turns to face Beth, but Beth’s eyes don’t meet hers. Her gaze is fixed instead on the right side of Veera’s face, and then Veera feels fingers brushing against her cheek.

“Is there… is there something on my face?”

“Nothing,” Beth says, in a daze. “There’s nothing.”

Beth shifts closer. Her hand moves to the back of Veera’s neck, pulling her in. They are so close, she can feel Beth’s breath on her lips. 

Then Beth pulls away.

“God, sorry,” she says. She buries her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, Veera. This is the last thing you need right now.”

Veera’s heart pounds in her head. She can’t think. There is nothing inside of her but one screaming, desperate impulse.

“Please.”

_please_

“Beth. Please kiss me.”

Beth looks up, meeting her eyes. She searches them for just a moment, then leans forward and presses her lips to Veera’s. Veera feels a hand at her back, pulling her closer. It isn’t enough. She wraps her arms around Beth, clinging desperately.

“I’m here,” Beth breathes, and somewhere deep, _deep_ in Veera’s heart, she understands. Hot tears stream down her cheeks. 

“I’m here.” 


End file.
